


Indulgence

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cannibalism, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Daddy Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows Hannibal wants it, but he also knows Hannibal won't ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't what i meant to write today, ~~it's not even my kink (so im sorry if it sucks),~~ but i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it

Will stands in his dingy little apartment, eyes glued to the full length mirror that rests in the corner of his bedroom. The complex carvings of its silver edges look out of place amongst his belongings, the small pile of criminology texts that he can spot behind his reflection stealing some of the magic of the moment. It had been a gift from Hannibal; one of the first he’d received. The older man had said something about ensuring Will could see and understand his beauty.

Then he’d fucked him in front of it, forcing Will to maintain eye contact with his reflection the entire time.

He exhales slowly, warm air making the mirror fog slightly. He waits for the fog to disappear before running his hands down the busk of his new ornate corset, black and crimson silk cool against his skin.

He’d bought it online, discreetly, with his own card rather than the black one Hannibal had given him near the beginning of their agreement. He’d wanted to keep it a secret, to surprise the older man on his birthday.

It had taken some time, but he’d eventually laced the cords tightly, the dig of the fabric in his abdomen forcing his spine to straighten. He hadn’t anticipated the garment to change his figure very much, but his mouth forms a small _o_ shape when he spots the minute, unexpected swell of cleavage. His eyes trail down to his small wait, the flare into narrow hips. He’s surprisingly turned on by the time his eyes tail over his smooth, slightly tanned thighs, skin peeking out between black stockings and the stretch of crimson garter. He can see his hardened cock, barely concealed by the lacy black tap pants.

He’d never worn silk until he met Hannibal, but he’d undoubtedly grown to adore it. The way it felt against his skin, the way Hannibal’s eyes always lingered when he walked around in nothing but the silken robe bought especially for him, his initials stitched into the deep blue sleeve.

He can’t wait to see the other man’s reaction when he undresses Will later. The psychiatrist had never explicitly said anything, but Will didn’t need him to; he knew this was a fantasy Hannibal wanted to come to life.

Moving towards the bed, he picks up the dark grey overcoat and slides it on, slender fingers quickly doing up the buttons before tying the belt securely in place. He turns back towards the mirror, makes sure the coat covers his body completely, and checks to see if the light makeup he’d put on earlier has smudged, smiling when he sees it hasn’t.

Satisfied with his reflection, Will grabs his bag, sprays himself once more in perfume – some expensive concoction Hannibal had picked – and leaves, keeping his head down until he reaches the car Hannibal had sent to collect him.

He smiles at Hannibal’s chauffeur when he opens the back door for Will before quickly returning to the driver’s seat. He doesn’t mention the more feminine appearance of his employer’s special friend.

The ride to Hannibal’s home is quiet, and Will waits until they’re a few streets away before slipping on the stiletto heels he’d borrowed from Beverly.

xxx

There’s a split second where Will sees the surprise on Hannibal’s face when he opens the door, gaze lingering on the heels, but it’s gone as quick as it came, his normal cool demeanour taking over once again.

Will leans up and kisses his cheek softly, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal replies, moving aside so Will can enter the home. He pulls the door shut behind them and turns to remove the boy’s coat, cocking an eyebrow when Will shakes his head.

“Can I keep it on? It’s cold.”

Hannibal gives him an odd look but nods, “All right.”

“Dinner smells nice,” he says, trying to change the topic of conversation.

“That’s because it will be.”

Will smiles slightly and follows Hannibal when he walks towards the kitchen, the heels of his shoes clinking against the tiled floor.

“Interesting choice of footwear,” Hannibal comments, but doesn’t imply anything.

“I’m trying to win a bet,” Will lies. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all.”

Hannibal leads him to the dining room and pulls his chair out, hand lingering in the middle of his back as he guides Will to his seat, “Dinner will be out shortly.”

“Thanks,” Will says, hoping the other man doesn’t feel his outfit under the coat.

He sits quietly while Hannibal disappears, his gaze trailing over the now familiar décor of the doctor’s home. They’d had this _agreement_ for a while now, almost seven months. It had started out easy enough; attend whatever ridiculous event Hannibal wanted him to go to, and the older man would help pay his way through college. Their origins hadn’t been sexual, but Will had felt genuinely attracted to Hannibal, and it hadn’t been long until he convinced the older man into sharing a bed. The black credit card came not long after.

He turns when he hears Hannibal re-enter the room, two plates of food in hand. He moves to Will first, placing the food in front of him with a soft _thud_.  

“Liver served with chilli caramel and apple slaw,” the accented voice murmurs just above his ear.

“Looks delicious,” he replies truthfully, waiting for Hannibal to sit across him and start eating before trying some himself. A quiet, pleased noise leaves his mouth as he swallows, “Pork?”

Eyes trained on his food, Will doesn’t see the mischievous glint in Hannibal’s eyes when he responds, “Good spot.”

“You shouldn’t cook on your birthday.”

“And why’s that?”

“’Cause it’s your birthday,” Will answers, shrugging. “You’re supposed to relax.”

“I find cooking relaxing.”

Will takes a sip from his wine, inhaling the sweet scent the way Hannibal had taught him how. “You’re weirder than I thought.”

The other man chuckles, the sound almost vibrating in the room, “You have no idea, Will.”

Will smiles and shifts in his seat, the corset making him somewhat uncomfortable. The food is delicious, it always is, but he doesn’t eat much; only enough to not be considered rude. The corset is impossibly tight around his form, and he doesn’t want to accidently pop it.

“You look almost as uncomfortable as you did during our first dinner, Will,” Hannibal says later, drawing him from his thoughts. “Something the matter?”

“No, nothing,” he responds quickly, smiling again. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Your birthday present.”

“You got me something?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Dr Lecter.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

Hannibal stares at him for a moment, sipping his wine carefully. “What is it?”

He looks at Hannibal’s plate, contemplating. “Are you finished eating?”

“I might be,” the older man murmurs. “Why?”

Will smirks and rises from his seat, slowly walking around the dining table so he’s next to Hannibal, one hand undoing his coat’s belt, “Move back.”

Hannibal does, pushing his chair back so Will can sit in his lap, hands hovering over his coat’s buttons.

“I didn’t know what to get you, because you have everything,” he starts, undoing the top button. “But then I started to think about it, _really_ think about it…”

“And?” Hannibal asks, one hand touching Will’s thigh through the coat while the other rests against his back.

Will bites his lip, nerves suddenly exploding in his chest. He takes a deep breath before releasing it slowly, hands quickly unbuttoning the rest of his coat. He lets it fall open, watches as Hannibal’s eyes widen when the older man spots the silk, the lace.

Arousal is already pumping through his veins, and it only increases when he feels Hannibal’s breathing pattern quicken, sees his eyes darken. “Like what you see, Doctor Lecter?”

xxx

Hannibal lips are warm against his skin, the older man’s hands rough against his freshly shaven jaw. It’d taken the doctor less than five minutes to all but rip the coat away and drag him to bedroom.

“When?” he asks, voice rough with arousal.

“Last week,” Will answers, a moan escaping his throat. “My own money, so you wouldn’t get a transaction notification.”

“Remarkable boy,” Hannibal whispers against his mouth as they finally reach his bedroom.

He pushes Will down on the bed, eyes glued to the lithe body as Will lays down, body resting against Hannibal’s white, silken sheets. His erection is painfully obvious through the lacy tap pants, and he spreads his thighs, ready for Hannibal whenever the older man decides to move. Hannibal continues to stare for a moment, memorising the image, and then starts to remove his suit, carefully discarding the expensive fabric before joining his boy on the bed.

“Beautiful, my boy,” he mumbles, lips dragging against Will’s neck as he settles between the boy’s legs.

His hands slide all over Will’s body, his touch heavy as he cups the tiny swell of cleavage pushed up by the corset, fingers dipping past silk to rub hard nipples before moving further down. “Done up all pretty, all for me.”

Will whines when Hannibal’s hands press against his cock, fingers dipping under the elastic and dragging them down and off, “Yes.”

It’s not long before Hannibal has him how he likes, legs pulled near his chest, his hole presented and gaping as the doctor’s fingers move in and out of him. The heels and tap pants have been discarded, but he still wears the stockings and corset, his makeup’s slightly smudged. His lips are red and swollen from being kissed, and he’s already got light bruises forming on his neck and collarbone.

He whines again when Hannibal removes his fingers, squirming when the older man chuckles, “Patience.”

Will moans at the sound of his voice, accent thickened with arousal, and reaches out for him, “Now, _please,_ Hannibal. Please.”

“I think I’ve turned you into a spoiled brat,” Hannibal mutters, but he reaches for the jar of lube, forgoing the condom, and lathers his cock, reaching forward and dragging Will closer to him.

Will moans loudly as Hannibal’s cock slides deep inside of him, arms reaching up to wrap around the board shoulders. Hannibal leans down to kiss him gently before he starts moving, angling his thrusts until he comes into contact with Will’s prostate, making the boy scream in pleasure, nails scraping down his back hard enough to draw blood.

He wraps his legs around Hannibal’s waist when the man starts thrusting brutally in and out of him, the material of the stockings gliding against skin. Hannibal’s holding onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises that will last days, but he can’t bring himself to care, too engrossed with the slightly out of control look in Hannibal’s eyes.

“Harder,” he chokes out, head falling back against the bed, back arching, when the doctor complies.

“You’re enjoying this as much as I am,” Hannibal whispers in his ear, and it sounds do deliciously filthy Will thinks he might come.

He nods, desperate, not even trying to deny it. “I-I didn’t th-think I would.”

“But you would have done it anyway.”

“Yes, _oh, fuck_ ,” he replies, pushing back against Hannibal’s thrust. “K-Knew you wanted it.”

“Beautiful boy,” Hannibal grunts, and Will keens. “My beautiful boy.”

Will pushes the older man’s head down, capturing his mouth in a kiss. “I’m gonna—please touch me.”

Hannibal trails kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin, and wraps his hand around the younger man’s cock, pulling a few times, and then Will’s coming, body trembling as his come spurts over Hannibal’s hand and on his corset. His panting makes the garment feel uncomfortably tight, and he’s grateful when Hannibal comes not long after, his warm seed filling him up before the older man all but collapses on him.

Hannibal’s lips move lazily over his exposed skin, “Can you breathe?”

“Barely.”

He feels the doctor smile before pulling out and helping him sit up, skilled hands helping him out of the garment.

“I think you stained it.”

Will takes a deep breath when it’s finally off and lies back down, eyes heavy lidded and a lazy grin on his face, “We’ll live.”

Hannibal’s fingers ghost over his stocking covered legs, eyes lingering on the come dripping down Will’s thighs. “I’ll get something to clean us up.”

He nods in response, already feeling sleep tug at his body, and waits for Hannibal to return with a wet cloth, sighing as he wipes it across his heated skin. Regretfully, Hannibal removes what’s left of Will’s outfit before turning the light off and lying with his boy under the covers.

“Did you like your present?” Will mumbles sleepily, head tucked securely against Hannibal’s chest.

“It was exquisite,” Hannibal answers, placing a kiss atop his damp curls. “Better than anything I could’ve asked for.”

Will grins at the approval, face burrowing further into Hannibal’s warmth. He’s almost asleep when he mumbles, “We never had cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this got crappy near the end because i got really distracted, but i hope you liked it.
> 
> kudos/feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> [tumblr](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/crylohux) / [prompts](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
